The Tale of Junko
by SarahCecilia97
Summary: A young fire bender named Junko gets lost in the Naruto World and must try to find her way home. But will it be possible? Even if it is, could she ever return home after everything that has happened to her and everything she has done? TW: Rape, Abuse, Violence, Murder, Torture
1. Chapter 1

Junko woke up. She was in a cell. A dingy thing, with dirt caking the floors. Slowly she sat up, looking around her. There were grey walls surrounding her. There were metallic bars in front of her. She started to panic. Where was she? How did she get here? All she could remember was the two men who broke into her apartment stabbing her with a syringe, and she could not remember what happened after that.

Just then, a pair of open-toed black boots entered Junko's line of sight. The toes sticking out of them were a pale color, almost white. She looked up and saw a man standing in front of the bars. He was tall, with long black hair and bone-white skin. He wore a beige tunic with a giant purple rope tied around it. He stared at her with his strange, golden eyes.

"Hello, Junko." The man said, "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Junko asked as she stood up.

The man laughed, "You really don't remember me?"

Junko was puzzled. She had never seen this man before, and here he was acting like he knew her. It's not like she would have forgotten a man as strange looking as him. So, who was he?

"Nevermind" He said, "It shall all be revealed later. For now, why don't we begin?"

Then, a young man with grey hair unlocked her cell. He slid open the door. "Come with me." He said.

Junko began to walk slowly towards them, her long black hair swaying as she walked. As soon as she exited the cell, she bolted. Running as fast as she could, she made her way to the end of the hall. She ran to door, and reached for the knob. It was locked! She tried to jiggle it every which way, but it was no use.

The man laughed again "You silly little girl, you really ought to learn your manners." With that, the man extended his tongue and used it to grab Junko around the throat. It all happened too fast for Junko to process it. Before she knew it, she was being lifted up in the air by a slimy noose, which constricted her breathing. She gasped for air, but none would fill her lungs. She kicked her legs and tugged at the man's tongue, anything to free herself from his grasp. But his hold would not loosen. Her vision started to go dark. She panicked and kicked even harder than before, to no avail. Eventually her eyes closed and she went limp, and the world went dark around her.

Orochimaru let go of his grasp on the girl. She landed with a thud on the ground. He walked towards her. He leaned over her and checked her pulse. She was still alive. 'Good,' He thought, 'It would be a shame if I killed a specimen as rare as this' He gazed upon her. She was a girl of no more than sixteen, with long flowing black hair that reached the small of her back. Her skin was pale and smooth, unusually free of acne for a girl her age. She was wearing a short, lilac nightgown with sleeves that reached the end of her forearms and a deep V-neck cut. Orochimaru noticed how low cut the gown was, as he could see her small but shapely bosoms uncovered. He also saw how her nightgown was riding up on her, and he could see most of her thighs. He was rather enjoying the view, admiring the beauty of the young girl that lay before him. He always noticed how pretty she was, even when he first saw her, but seeing her so unprotected, so vulnerable…he was excited by her in a way he hadn't been before.

Kabuto stepped behind his master as he stared at Junko. "Should we take her to the interrogation room?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said, not taking his eyes off of her, "Be sure to strap her down as well. We don't want her trying to escape again."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said. He picked up the girl and carried her over his shoulder. He walked down the steps and out of the jail. Orochimaru watched him exit, paying close attention to the girl's posterior as Kabuto exited.

Junko awoke again. This time, she was strapped to a chair in a different room than before. There was a metal table in front of her, and two metal chairs that matched the one she sat on across from her on the other side of the table. Other than that, there was no other furniture in the room. She noticed there was a strap on her wrist which was attached to a strange contraption on the table. She felt pressure on her head. Clearly something was on it, but she couldn't tell what that thing was.

The man with the long hair entered. The man with short, grey hair followed him, and close the door behind him. They sat in the chairs across from Junko, with the grey-haired man sitting by the contraption Junko was hooked up to. He fiddled with the contraption, and a green light came on from it, with a line that moved up on down on it with sharp movements. The long-haired man sat directly across from Junko. He leaned back in his chair, and watched her carefully with his yellow eyes.

"Junko," He said, "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

Junko struggled in her chair, trying to loosen the bonds that kept her in place.

The man laughed, "You won't get out of there. We tied you up very tightly."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Junko demanded.

"You still don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The man said, "Perhaps this will remind you," He said in a softer, higher pitched voice.

That voice. She recognized that voice. It brought her back to Ramen Ichiraku. A little ramen shop she worked at before she was taken away. It was the first job she got after she learned the language. The owner, Teuchi, was always kind to her, and his daughter, Ayame, was a sweet girl of fourteen, only two years younger than Junko. All three of them were working that night, when the man with that voice came. He wore his raven hair in a bun. He had on a robe with long black pants underneath. He came with his friend, a young man who always wore a cloak who spoke only to the man with the bun. He was kind, the man with the bun. Junko remembered laughing with him as she served him his ramen.

"You are too funny, Junko." He said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I think you're funnier." Junko remarked.

"Thank you dear."

"What's your name?" Junko asked, as she poured him more tea.

"Haruki."

"It's very nice to meet you, Haruki. I'm Junko."

"Junko." He said, "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Junko blushed, "Thank you, Haruki."

Haruki paid his bill, and got up to leave. His friend rose with him.

"Will I see you again?" Junko asked.

Haruki smiled. "Oh yes, I believe you'll be seeing a lot of me, Junko." With that, they left, and she never saw them again.

Junko snapped out of her daydream. The man with long hair had stood up. His back was turned to Junko. His hands were on his face, moving as if he was rubbing it.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." Then the man turned around. Junko looked at his face. It was Haruki! Junko eyes widened in shock.

"What? How? Haruki?" Junko stuttered.

Haruki laughed, "I'm not Haruki. There is no Haruki." With that, he ripped off his face to reveal the man who she met in the jail cell. A man with purple surrounding his eyes and with golden pupils.

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru."

"You lied to me."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes, I did. Along with Kabuto over here." He said as he tapped the grey-haired man on the shoulder, "Although he preferred to stay under his cloak."

Junko looked at Kabuto, who was still fiddling with the machine. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she was played for a fool. She looked back at Orochimaru.

"What do you want from me?" She asked sternly.

"We just want to talk, that's all my dear."

"Was all this necessary?" Junko said as she pulled on her bonds.

"We wanted to make sure we got the truth." Kabuto explained.

"I would have told you the truth. You didn't have to abduct me."

"Would you?" Orochimaru asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because you seemed like you were trying your hardest to hide your little secret."

Junko turned pale. Her heart raced. 'They couldn't know,' she thought. She had worked so hard to hide it. How could they have found out?

"It was Kabuto who saw it first." Orochimaru said as he paced the room, "When you got that cute little Ayame girl out of a jam. You used your hand to heat up the bowl that she had let go cold. With fire that came out of your hands. Without hand symbols. But then again, you aren't a ninja, are you? Junko the fire bender."

Junko kept a straight face, but inside she was panicking. They knew. She had been careless, she thought, she should have left that bowl alone. She didn't want Ayame to get in trouble, but she knew the risks if she got caught. But she would have never expected the horror she was facing now.

"We thought it was only legend," Kabuto said, "Tales of a long-gone era or superstition and misunderstanding. But it turns out to be true. The benders are real."

"You can imagine our surprise," Orochimaru said, "I didn't believe it when Kabuto first told me. That's why he took me to you to see for myself. Luckily, you were foolish enough to use your bending a second time."

That's right. She had. Junko remembered she had forgotten the man she thought was Haruki's order and had let it grow cold. She had heated it up to spare having to make another one. How could she be so foolish, she thought to herself.

"So, you can see why we'd have a lot of questions, and why we'd like them answered as honestly as possible." Orochimaru said as he sat in the chair. "So, Junko, why don't we begin?"

"Junko, why don't we start from the beginning. Tell us, how did you get here?"

Junko stared Orochimaru in his strange, yellow eyes but said nothing. Orochimaru gave Kabuto a look and nodded. Kabuto turned a knob on the strange machine. Suddenly, Junko felt a shock, like a bolt of lightning, pierce her body. She screamed.

"When you refuse to cooperate, we will shock you. Is that understood?" Orochimaru asked.

Junko said nothing. Kabuto shocked her again. She screamed.

"I asked you a question. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Junko said as quickly as possible.

"Good. Now how did you get here?"

"I…I don't remember."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. Kabuto shook his head, and turned the knob again. Junko screamed in pain.

"If you lie to us, we will shock you. Understand?"

Junko nodded, unable to speak due to her pain.

"Now, I'll ask you again, how did you get here?"

"There was a large hole in the ground. Like someone had torn the earth in half like a piece of paper. Only there was no dirt in the hole. In it, was whiteness. Just whiteness. It was sucking in everything, the leaves, the trees. I tried to hold on, but it pulled me away. White covered my eyes, like I was in a blizzard. Before I knew it, I was on the ground again. But I was somewhere different. I was here."

Orochimaru turned to look at Kabuto. Kabuto nodded. Orochimaru turned his attention back to Junko. "And where were you before this thing sucked you in?"

"I was in the Air Nation."

"Air Nation?"

"Yes, my ship had sunk. I was going to meet Princess Azula and her posse to join them in the search for the Avatar. I managed to stay afloat with a piece of driftwood until I landed on Air Nation shores. I tried to survive there, until someone came to rescue me. But before they could I was brought here."

After that, Orochimaru had a million questions. What was the Air Nation? Who was Princess Azula? What was an Avatar? Junko answered them all. She explained how the Air Nomads had been eliminated, how the Fire Nation was at war with the other two remaining nations, the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom, and the four kinds of bendings worked, including who the Avatar was and what they did for the world. Orochimaru listened eagerly, taking in every word Junko had to say.

"I've answered all your questions. Am I free to go?" Junko asked after hours of interrogation.

"No," Orochimaru said, "First, I want to learn more about you."

Kabuto turned his head towards Orochimaru, puzzled by his request. Orochimaru ignored him. Junko looked puzzled as well, unsure why this man would care about her personal life.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's start with your family. Tell me about them."

"I have a mother and a father. As most do. My father was an admiral. He passed away a few months ago. He was killed during a raid on the Northern Water Tribe. My mother still remains at the Fire Nation."

"Anyone else?"

Junko did not respond.

"Junko?"

Orochimaru was about to signal to Kabuto to shock Junko, but she finally responded,

"I have a sister too."

"Interesting," Orochimaru said as he leaned on the table, "What's her name?"

"Chika."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger. She's eleven."

"Does she look like you?"

"Oh no. She takes after her father. I look much more like my mother."

"I see. Did you have any boyfriends, Junko?"

"Oh no! I mean, I had friends who were boys, but I never dated. Father forbade it."

"Who were these friends of yours?"

"Well there was Prince Zuko, the elder brother of Princess Azula, and my friend Jin, who was the son of the royal accountant."

"Did you ever want to date these boys Junko?"

"No, we were just friends." Junko said, becoming more uncomfortable with each successive question.

"Did you have any crushes at all, Junko?" Orochimaru asked as he placed his hand on hers, "Any desire for the opposite sex?"

"I…No, I haven't."

"That's a shame," Orochimaru said as he stroked her hand, "I can imagine a lot of boys had wished they had won your favor."

Junko stared at her hand. Orochimaru continued to stroke it. She was incredibly uncomfortable. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, uncomfortable himself. Orochimaru didn't notice. He only stared at Junko greedily. After a moment of indescribable awkwardness, Orochimaru let go to Junko's hand.

"Yes, well, that should be all the information we require of you today. Kabuto, take her back to her cell."

"Wait, you said if I answered all your questions you would let me go!" Junko exclaimed.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "I said no such thing. Besides, there's still part two of our information extraction to go."

"What's part two?" Junko asked nervously.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You'll see."

With that, Orochimaru exited the room. Kabuto took a rag and a bottle from out of his pocket. He dampened the cloth with liquid that came out of the bottle. He approached Junko.

"Kabuto, what's part two?"

"When Lord Orochimaru wants you to know, you'll know." Then Kabuto pressed the cloth hard against Junko's mouth. She struggled to get it off, shaking her head vigorously, but to no avail. After a minute of struggling, she went limp. Eyes closed, breath heavy. Kabuto unfastened her bonds, picked her up and carried her back to the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

A summer's day. Warm and inviting. There, a young Junko, no older than nine, sat beside the pond with bread in her hand for the turtlesducks. In her lap, sat a golden-haired girl of four years named Chika. Chika was helping Junko break up the bread and throw it into the water. The sisters were playing a game to see who could get the turtleducks to come the closest. As she was about to throw a piece into the water, Junko felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Junko!" A voice said.

Junko turned to see one of her best friends, Zuko, standing behind her. He waved as she stood up.

"Zuko, I'm glad to see you're back!"

"Yeah, Dad made me perform a form for him again."

"Oh no, how did it go?"

"Probably badly." Chika said.

"Chika," Junko chided, "Maybe it went better this time, you don't know"

"No, Chika's right. It was awful. Azula did better, as she always does."

"You just need more practice. We'll work on it later." Junko said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. But for now, let's meet up with Jin. He's probably almost done with his tutor."

The three made their way to Jin's family's room in the palace, a small room in comparison to the rest, but still had plenty of space for Jin, his four siblings, and his parents. Jin's tutor was just leaving when the two arrived. Jin greeted them.

"Junko! Zuko! Chika! Hi!" Jin said as he waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Jin," Zuko said, "Want to go to the docks?"

"I don't know… I have a lot of homework" Jin said.

"You can do your homework anytime!" Zuko said.

"Come on, Jin. Please!" Chika begged.

Jin smiled, "Ok fine."

So, the four went to the docks, where they played amongst the battle ships as they usually did. All was going well. Then, as they were playing, Zuko bumped into a man. A tall man with bushy muttonchops and a stern look. He looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry, sir." Zuko said.

"Humph." The man responded. Then he saw the two girls Zuko was with. "Junko, Chika!"

"Daddy!" The girls said and they ran up to hug their father. The man picked them up and held them, one on each arm.

"How are my flowers doing today? I hope you helped Mother out with the shopping like she asked you to."

"Oh, yes Daddy we did," Junko assured him, "I helped hold the melons and Chika held on to the basket with all the berries in it."

"Did you Chika?" The man asked.

"It wasn't hard." Chika said.

"Well, it was still appreciated, Chika." Junko said.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you, Chika." The man said.

"Whatever." Chika said.

"Hello, Commander Zhao." Jin said from below.

The man named Zhao put down his daughters and offered the little Jin his hand. "Hello, son. How are you?"

"Well, sir. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Quite well, thank you Jin."

"Uh, The weather is nice today, huh?" Said Zuko, trying to engage with Commander Zhao.

"Very." Zhao said coldly.

"Daddy, can we go on your ship?" Junko asked.

"Yes, Daddy, please!" Chika added.

Zhao thought for a moment, "Very well, but only for a little bit."

"Thank you, Daddy!" The girls said as they hugged their father again. Then the Commander and the children ran to his boat. The children admired everything about the boat, especially the cannons. Junko stood at the helm and looked at the sky. It was a clear, blue color with only a few fluffy, white clouds in the sky. But suddenly, the sky started to change. It turned from blue to grey to black, and rain began to pour, at first lightly, and then it began to torrent down like knitting needles falling from the sky. Junko was suddenly seven years older in her lieutenant's uniform. She was on a boat in the middle of the sea, which was rocking violently in the dangerously high waves.

"Lieutenant Junko!" cried her first mate, Souma, "Look out!"

Suddenly a giant wave crashed upon her. She was swept up in it, thrown back and forth with the force of the water. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. The world became dark.

Junko awoke. She was back in her cell. She sat upright. How she missed her childhood days, before her father was gone, before Zuko was banished, before she had become lost. She wondered if she would see her sister, her mother, or her friends ever again.

Just then, Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived at her cell.

"Did you sleep well, Junko?" Orochimaru asked, "You took quite a long rest."

Junko looked at them, but said nothing.

"You are the quiet type, hm? No matter, we know how to get you to talk." Orochimaru grinned an evil smile. "Come, it's time for part two."

Kabuto unlocked her cell, and approached her. Junko stepped back into a fighting stance. She sent a fireball in Kabuto's direction, who dodged the attack. He ran behind Junko and wrapped his arm around her throat. Junko burnt his arm with her hand, and he let her go. She tried to run out of the cell, but Orochimaru stepped in front of her. She tried to strike him with a fire blast, but he pushed her arm out of the way. He punched her in the stomach. The blow left her completely winded and she gasped for air. Before she could recover, Orochimaru kicked her in the face. She went flying into the wall. She crumpled on the floor. Orochimaru walked over to her and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up by her hair and leaned down to look her in her eyes. 

"Now, are we going to behave?" He asked coyly

Junko glared at Orochimaru. She turned her body, breaking Orochimaru's grasp and tried to send a fire blast from her foot out to him. Orochimaru dodged the attack. Junko rose to her feet and charged at Orochimaru, ready to strike him with another blast of fire. Before she could, Kabuto slammed her into the wall, and jammed a syringe into her. He pushed the contents of the syringe into her. She tried to resist, but it was too late. She began to wobble. She began to see double. She tried to aim at Orochimaru, but her vision was too blurry to make out a target. Her vision started to darken. Her world went black, and she collapsed.

Before she hit the floor, Orochimaru grabbed her, holding her by the waist. He pulled her up, noticing how her fine hair rose with her.

"She's a pain," Kabuto remarked, "Wouldn't it be easier to kill her now? She doesn't need to be alive for this part."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "When you have a specimen this rare, you don't kill it. You preserve it. Her power, being able to bend. It's useful. I might try to find a way to utilize it in the future. As for her being difficult, what would be the fun if she just obeyed quietly? Come, let us begin."

"Yes, sir." Kabuto said as he went to carry Junko.

"Actually, Kabuto, I think I'll take this one."

Kabuto gave him a questioning look, "Are you sure sir?"

Orochimaru looked at Junko, "Yes."

With that, Orochimaru picked her up and carried her like a man carries his bride over the threshold. Kabuto thought that was unusual for Orochimaru, but he made no comment. He was too new to Orochimaru's service to question anything openly. The two men walked out of the cells, and into the laboratory.

When Junko awoke, she was lying on metal bed. She felt a breeze, and realized she was completely naked. She tried to cover herself, but her arms would not budge. She was not strapped down, but yet she could not move.

"What have you done to me?" She asked. At least she could still talk, she thought.

"Undressed you dear." Orochimaru said, "And it's not a bad sight either."

Both Junko and Kabuto blushed.

"Sir, I think she means why she can't move." Kabuto explained.

"Oh, yes, of course." Orochimaru said, "We gave you a paralytic. You won't be going anywhere for a while. Now, Kabuto, pass me the scalpel please."

"Yes sir," Kabuto said as he did so. Junko saw the shining blade pass over her body.

"What is that?" She asked, but received no response.

Orochimaru held her arm, and placed the scalpel on her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

Then, he pressed it into her skin, creating the first incision.

"Ow, that hurts!"

Orochimaru began to glide the blade across her arm, vertically.

"Stop! Please stop!"

He smiled. He pushed the blade in deeper and pulled it across her arm. Junko began screaming, begging Orochimaru to stop. But he continued. Out of the corner of her tear-filled eyes, she saw what he was doing. He was opening her arm up. She began to scream ever louder, wanting to break free but unable to do so. Orochimaru took another instrument from Kabuto which helped to keep her newly slashed arm open. He examined her arm.

"Kabuto, look at this." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto walked over to him to look. A look of astonishment came across his face.

"She has an extra set of veins?" Kabuto asked.

"That's right. I'll bet you anything that's where her bending comes from. Let's see where these things go."

Orochimaru turned his attention to her stomach. Carefully, he cut into her, only deep enough to penetrate her skin, but not to damage any of her organs. The pain was excruciating and Junko's sight began to go blurry. He cut her vertically. Things began to go dark for her. As he was cutting her horizontally, she passed out.

"Aw," Orochimaru said, "I was rather enjoying myself."

"This'll make it easier," Kabuto commented, "She was giving me a headache."

The two men continued the dissection. They found an organ, just below the heart, that seemed to house her chakra, very similar to the ones ninjas had, where the veins led to. They concluded this must be where her bending abilities came from, as the chakra she stored was transmitted to her hands and feet when she bended fire. After their exploration, they closed her back up, with large scars on her torso and arm resulting from their incisions.

Junko was in the Air Nation. In the forest, there was a giant, white impression on the ground. Like someone had taken a piece of paper and laid it upon the earth. But it seemed to have depth, an unbelievable depth. Deeper than any ocean, yet, that was impossible. A great wind blew, as if this crack in the earth was swallowing it up whole. Junko tried to hold on for dear life, but the branch she was holding broke and she was sent flying into it. Then, all was white. There was no up, no down. No left, no right. Only whiteness. Then, Junko saw blues and greens. Her vision focused and she realized she was back in the forest. No, not back. The trees, they were different. And the grass, the blades were too thick to be from the Air Nation. Junko was not where she was before.

Junko awoke in the middle of an empty room. She was getting weary of waking up in strange places. As she stood up, she heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Junko, welcome back." He said.

Junko looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but she was alone.

"I hope you're well-rested." He said again.

Junko then saw where it came from. There was a small box in the room in which the sound was emitting from. She looked at it curiously.

"Ah, I see you figured how the microphone works. One less thing to have to explain to you. Now, shall we begin?"

As he said this, a wall opened up. Behind it, were five vicious looking men, all dressed in rags. They stared and Junko.

"Gentlemen, if you can kill this girl, I'll let you and your families go free. If you fail, I shall kill them all. Your choice."

The men looked at Junko. Then they looked at each other. They slowly began to walk towards Junko. Junko stepped back.

"Wait, we don't have to do this." She said, but it was too late. The men were already charging at her. She blasted the one in the center with a fire ball, and he fell down. The men stopped for a second. They gawked at Junko's abilities. They had never seen a person who used jutsu without the hand symbols before. But that didn't matter to them. They had to free their families, through any means necessary. They charged at Junko again.

One by one, Junko picked them off. Ducking one attack, while kicking someone else. Blasting one person in the chest with fire from her hands. Using her fire to create temporary shield around her, burning the men in the process. Eventually, she defeated them all, each lying on the ground.

"You … bitch!" One stuttered, "You've killed our families. You've killed them all!"

Junko stared at him. Surely Orochimaru wouldn't kill these men's families. But, after everything he had done, she knew deep down she couldn't put it against him.

"Remarkable," Orochimaru said, "Such power in such a small body."

He was in the room now. He stepped over the men's bodies towards Junko. Junko took a step away from him, but Orochimaru grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Yes, I think you will do nicely." He said. With that, his neck began to extend. Junko was too shocked to run. He reached his head to her neck, still holding on to her arm. He gently licked her neck before biting into it. Junko grabbed his head, trying to pull it off of her. She felt pain shooting from her neck from where he was biting her, like the spreading of venom from a snake bite. He finished his bite and let her go. She immediately fell to her knees as she grasped her neck.

Orochimaru laughed, "It's quite all right my dear. The pain will subside. Eventually."

But Junko did not hear him. She was seeing stars. Suddenly she was on the ground, convulsing. Foam spouted from her mouth. Surprised, Orochimaru bent over her.

"Kabuto, bring a stretcher. She's having a seizure."

Kabuto came in with the stretcher, "A seizure? It's unusual for that to happen when receiving the Curse Mark. But then again, I guess these are unusual circumstances."

"She's full of surprises, this one." Orochimaru commented.

Kabuto picked her up, and placed her on the stretcher, taking care place her sideways so she wouldn't choke on her tongue. She continued to convulse.

"I have a feeling we're going to be having fun with this one for a long time," Orochimaru said as he laughed. "Kabuto, after you finish with her, be sure to eliminate these wastes of space and their families."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said, as he wheeled her out.

Orochimaru remained behind. What fun he was having! First, he finds a real, life bending girl, a thing of myth and legend now suddenly real. Then he was able to extract information from her about her world and about her biology. Now, when he tried to give her the curse mark, she had a violently negative reaction to it. She was inherently interesting to Orochimaru, and he was excited to see where she would take him next. He exited the room, leaving the doomed men alone to think about their fate and the fate of their loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

6

Junko lay on the stretcher. Her seizure had stopped, but she developed a high fever. Kabuto had put a cold cloth on her head to try to bring down her temperature. He didn't dare give her any aspirin. After her violent reaction to the Curse Seal, he didn't want to experiment with any medications. Now she was alone. Asleep. Dreaming of better times.

Orochimaru entered the room. He was careful to close the door behind him before he made his way to the slumbering girl. He watched her with hungry eyes. She looked so lovely lying there, the fever causing her to blush a rosy color. Orochimaru placed his hand on her ankle began to stroke her shin. 'How smooth her skin was', he thought, 'How smooth and warm'. He started to move his hand up her leg, then her gently caressed her inner thigh. It was so tiny, yet muscular. He felt the contours of her muscles, the curvatures in her thigh. He started to move his hand upwards, up underneath her dress. He crept it up and up,

Junko's eyes began to flutter open. Orochimaru quickly removed his hand from her body. Junko tried to sit up, but Orochimaru pushed her back down.

"You need rest, my dear." He cooed, "Your fever is still high, and you might make yourself more ill if you exert yourself too soon."

Junko obeyed, too tired and sick to think straight. She looked up at the florissant light. It burned her eyes. She closed them, trying to protect her retinas. She felt a hand stroking her hair. She tried to open her eyes again, but they would not obey her. She was too tired. She fell asleep.

After a few days, Junko was feeling better. No Curse Mark had appeared on her neck, but the fang marks from Orochimaru's bite still remained. Orochimaru was disappointed by this, but he was still determined to get use out of Junko nonetheless. He wanted to see how much she knew as a fighter. Her skirmish with those men was fun, but it wasn't enough to test all her skills. He placed her in a room, all by herself, to recite the forms she had learned as a child.

"Are you ready Junko?" Orochimaru asked, from the microphone in the room with the one-way mirror next to her room. Kabuto was in there with him, taking notes.

"Yes." Junko said.

"You may begin."

Junko began her form. She raised her arms in a circular motion and formed an X with her hands. She stepped into a horse stance, and punched to the left of her. Suddenly, she stopped. She punched again. Then, she grabbed her arm and stared at it. She punched with the other hand. Then she kicked, with one leg then the other. She started to breathe heavily.

"Junko, what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"My bending," She said, "What did you do to my bending?"

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at one another.

"It's gone! My bending is gone!" She looked at her hands. She tried one last time to make something come out of them, but nothing did. She started to scream and hit the walls with her fists. Kabuto and Orochimaru entered the room, as she was no longer a threat without her bending. Junko charged at Orochimaru, anger burning in her eyes, but Orochimaru grabbed her by her arm and pushed her to the ground. She got up and went to hit him, but he tripped her and made her fall again. When she tried to get up a second time, Orochimaru stepped on her back, pressing his foot into her to keep her on the ground. Junko struggled to free herself, but she was trapped. Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru.

"What should I do with her?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru looked at her for a second, thinking. Finally, he said, "Bring her to the suite."

"The suite?" Kabuto was puzzled. He had a feeling Orochimaru wanted her there, but he didn't expect him to actually do it.

"Yes," Orochimaru said.

"Should I get her a change of clothing?"

"No, keep her in this." Orochimaru said as he took his foot off of Junko. Junko tried to charge at him again, but Kabuto grabbed her by the arm before she could reach him.

"You monster!" She yelled, "You took away my bending!"

Orochimaru smiled as he turned to go. "I'll see you later, Junko" He exited the room.

Kabuto pulled Junko into the hallway. She resisted him, trying to free herself from his grasp. Kabuto was stronger than her, and dragged her along. The hallway was dark and gloomy, with only sparsely placed candles to light the way. The walls and floors were wooden, and looked almost black due to the lack of light. They passed several doors, until finally they stopped at one. Kabuto pulled out a key with one hand and held onto Junko with the other, who was still resisting him. Kabuto unlocked the door and opened it. He pushed Junko inside, and slammed the door behind her.

Junko looked around. It was a bedroom, with a king-sized bed in the middle. It was covered with a black blanket and black pillows. It was strangely placed, as it was in the middle of the room instead of up against a wall, leaving a large space in between it and the back wall. The rest of the room was bare, with only a door leading to what Junko would later discover was the bathroom on the walls and no other furniture. Junko was too distraught to question why Orochimaru had wanted her brought to such a place. At this point, it didn't matter. Her bending was gone. How could she go home and explain to everyone that she could no longer bend. Her life was ruined. She fell to her knees and cried bitterly, cursing Orochimaru and cursing the forces that had made their paths cross.

It was hours later before Junko calmed down fully. She sat upright on the bed. She still had no idea how she would explain to her family that she lost her bending, but she was beginning to get over the shock of it. It was becoming a grim reality that her bending was gone forever. As she sat, Orochimaru entered the room. Junko looked up when she heard him close the door, just then noticing he had entered the room. Her face was tear-streaked but her eyes were burning.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Are you still mad at me, Junko?"

Junko did not respond. She only glared at him.

"You'll come around." He said as we walked towards her.

Junko stood up. She began to walk to her right, but Orochimaru grabbed her arm. "Sit with me." He said, as he sat and pulled Junko down so that she sat as well. Junko tried to leave, but he pulled her back close to him.

"Tell me Junko," He said, as a grin appeared upon his face, "Do you notice how men look at you, or are you so used to it now you don't pay attention to it anymore."

"What?" Junko said, as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Come on now, don't be coy." He said as he stroked her other arm with his free hand, "You must have noticed. How hungrily they look at you. Like a starved wolf gazing upon a fattened pig."

Junko tried to pull away slowly, but Orochimaru pulled her in, his face just inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. He grabbed her waist to keep her in place.

"Oh, you must have noticed. And I bet it's made you very nervous. Kind of like the way you feel now."

Orochimaru licked his lips. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he saw her passed out on the floor. No, ever since he saw her at the ramen stand. He knew he must have her. Now was his chance. And he had every intention to take it.

Junko sat in the bathroom, hugging her legs. She was naked, with only a towel to cover herself. 'How could this have happened?' She asked herself. She told him to stop, she told him no. He didn't listen. She tried to forget what had just happened, but the images, the feelings were burned into her mind. The way he felt as he pressed against her, the way his tongue felt on her neck, the way his … No, it was too terrible. She didn't want to think about it.

There was a knock on the door. Junko tensed up. His voice came from the other side,

"Junko. Junko. Come on out dearie, Daddy wants to play some more."

Junko didn't move. She heard the doorknob jiggle. Luckily, she had locked it when she first entered the bathroom. Then silence.

'Good,' She thought, 'He's gone to bed.'

She felt something scaly on her leg. She looked down. Hundreds of snakes were entering the room from the bottom opening of the door. She shrieked and ran into the shower, closing the curtain in an attempt to keep the snakes out. The snakes, however, slithered over the sides of the shower and into the basin. They began to fill it up and climb up Junko's legs. She kicked the snakes and pushed them off of her. But they kept coming back, more and more each time. The climbed up her legs, then up her torso, all the way up to her neck, threatening to cover her face and suffocate her.

"If you open the door, I'll take them away." Orochimaru said from the other side of the door.

The snakes began to retreat. They slithered down her legs, out of the basin and back underneath the door. Junko was left alone in the bathroom. She leaned on the wall of the shower and slid down until she was sitting, with a dazed look on her face. It was all too much. The torture was endless. There was no rest, no respite from her hell. Tears streamed down her face. She started to ball. She buried her face in her hands, and just cried. Why was he doing this to her? Why would he do this to anyone?

Orochimaru's sinister laugh was heard from the other side of the door. "Aw, Junko, what's a matter?" He cooed, "Is losing your virginity an emotional event to you? I know, it can be hard for women when their hymen is broken, especially when they're as deliciously young as you are. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Daddy will give you lots of practice. You'll be a great slut for Daddy."

His words only made Junko cry harder. For now, another thought occurred to her. He was right. She was no longer a virgin. How could she go home now? Explain to her mother why she had allowed herself to be deflowered before her wedding night? Be a disgrace upon her entire family? It would be better if they thought she was dead. Even if she wanted to go home, there's no way they would accept her if they knew the truth. Her family was taken from her. She could never go home.

She heard him laugh again. "Why don't you open the door sweetie?" He said, "I know you want me."

The thought of what he was implying made her sick. She would never want him. Ever. He may force himself upon her, but she would never be his. He would not own her. She vowed there that she would not spend the rest of her life trapped in this miserable room. She would find a way to escape. She would see the sun again. She calmed herself down, and stopped sobbing, even though the tears still flowed from her eyes. She did not want to give that hideous man any more satisfaction that he made her cry.

Just then, she noticed that his giant tongue was sticking out from underneath the door. He was trying to find her with his tongue, probably to looking to defile her with it. She recoiled in disgust. But then the expression on her face changed. It softened, and her eyes lit up. She had an idea. She got up and walked over to where his tongue was, which had now extended to the middle of the room. She lifted her leg high in the air, and with all her might stomped on it.

She felt his tongue twitch underneath her foot. When she lifted it, ready to inflict another blow, the tongue quickly retreated back underneath the door.

"You bitch!" Orochimaru yelled. "You're going to get it for that, you dirty slut."

Junko heard a loud crash on the door, as if Orochimaru was trying to kick it down. The crash occurred several times, but the door did not budge.

"You better open this door, right now whore. Or I'll send the snakes in again." He said with venom in his voice.

Junko didn't care. She would face a million snakes before she let him in. And the snakes did come, faster and in a greater number than before. But Junko did not scream or cry. She stood as stiff as a statue and made no sound as the snake creeped up her legs, her torso, and eventually wrapped around her neck. Even when they bit her, she only winced. She couldn't see it herself, but she knew she must be frustrating him. It was only a matter of time before he gave up. And she was right. After thirty minutes of the torture, the snakes retreated. Junko breathed a sigh of relief, and sat in the basin of the shower. She grabbed a white towel from the rack. She laid down and covered herself with it. Her eyes began to flutter, and soon she was asleep.

Cold. Strikingly and suddenly, Junko was freezing cold. She woke up with a start. There was ice water streaming in her face.

"Are you awake, Junko?" A familiar voice said.

Junko sat up quickly and looked up. Orochimaru stood by the basin. He was wearing a robe now, a purple one with white accents. He looked down on her sternly. It must have been him who turned on the shower, which continued to pour ice water upon Junko.

"You are. How lovely." With that, Orochimaru grabbed Junko's hair. He dragged her out of the basin and into the bedroom. When they were in the bedroom, he let her go. Junko ran to the edge of the bed.

"I bet you think that stunt you pulled was pretty clever. A cute little trick, huh? Well, I'm going to make sure you regret it."

Orochimaru charged at her. Junko darted to her right, towards the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried to run once she realized the door was locked, but Orochimaru was already upon her. He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As she doubled over, Orochimaru, back-handed, smacked her across the face, making her stumble in the direction of the slap. Orochimaru grabbed her hair again and pulled her to the floor. As she got to her knees, she felt a blow on her back. Orochimaru had axe kicked her. She fell on the floor again. He pushed his knee into her back, in order to keep her in place. He put his head next to hers, as he whispered into her ear,

"Hurts, doesn't it Junko? Well we're just getting started."

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. Junko kicked and scratched him, trying to get him to let go. He did not. He brought her to the back of the room. He dropped her on the floor and slapped her across the face. Junko tried to run, but Orochimaru grabbed her arms tightly. He turned her around. He grabbed ropes that were on the wall which Junko had failed to notice before. He tied up Junko's hands with the ropes, keeping her in place. After he finished that, he walked into a closet by the wall opposite the bathroom. Junko struggled to free herself, but there was little she could do without her hands. Orochimaru returned, with a whip in his hand. Junko saw it in his hands. She struggled more violently to try to escape, but her efforts were futile. Orochimaru raised his arm, lifting the whip along with it. Then, with speed and force, he whipped her. Junko felt a sharp pain on her back, quickly followed by another and another. She screamed, but no sound came out. He continued to strike her, as fast and hard as he possibly could. Tears streamed Junko's face and blood poured from her back. Both tears and blood dripped onto the floor, mixing and pooling by Orochimaru's feet. He whipped her for over twenty minutes, until he was so exhausted he could barely lift his arm anymore. He dropped the whip at his side. He walked to the bathroom, to wash the blood that had sprayed on him off, leaving Junko crying and bleeding, still tied up against the wall.


End file.
